iReally Care
by mindless scribbles
Summary: Freddie finally gets tired of all the insults Sam throws at him. Find out why she really insults him. Sam/Freddie -OneShot-


Another Seddie fanfic! Isn't that great? :D Now, please read the story. Read it, review it, and LOVE IT!! :D

* * *

iReally Care: A Seddie Fanfic

"Give me those cookies!" Sam yelled

"No! They're mine! I bought them today at Mall-Mart!" Freddie replied, stuffing his face with yet another cookie.

Carly sighed. She would have to use the squirt bottle again. Sam and Freddie's little arguments were getting more frequent these days. Maybe it was because Sam had gotten another D on her latest Math quiz, or maybe it was because Freddie's mom had given him more tick baths than ever, but Carly couldn't take it anymore. Yeah, she could handle those previous bickerments, but fighting over something as stupid as cookies was something Carly couldn't handle.

She got up and filled the bottle, with Peppy-Cola this time. Maybe squirting soda into Sam and Freddie's eyes could calm them down a little.

"Well give me one!" Sam yelled.

"No! You already got one!" Freddie yelled back.

"You know what you little dork? Give me those cookies or you're going to wish you never bought 'em!"

Carly rolled her eyes and raced toward the two. She held Sam still and squirted the Cola into her face. Then she did the same with Freddie.

Sam rubbed her eyes. "Ow! You got soda in my eye!"

Carly grinned. "That was kind of the point."

Freddie held up the box of cookies in Sam's face. "Can't catch me now with that soda in your eyes, now can you?" He grinned triumphantly.

Sam narrowed her eyes. "Or can I?" She ran toward him. "Give me the cookies you little dork!"

"Gah!" Freddie screamed and ran for Carly's door. He dropped the cookies on the way out. Sam smiled and picked up the cookies, shoving one into her mouth.

_Nothing like a great chocolate chip cookie to celebrate my victory._

* * *

Carly sat between Sam and Freddie in the iCarly studio, wishing she wasn't there. They were, once again, arguing like a married couple.

_Why can't those two just get along? Our lives would be so much easier if they were nice to each other! _Carly thought. But getting them to be nice to each other was a pain. Sam couldn't go for a week without insulting Freddie, and even if she could, Freddie would just try to make Sam insult him so he would win the bet.

"Why can't you just be nice to me?" Freddie asked Sam. Her insults were getting worse.

"Who would be nice to a dork-boy?" Sam answered. She was proud of her latest insult toward Freddie, which seemed to annoy the heck out of him.

Freddie clenched his fists and stood up. He couldn't take it anymore. One more insult and he would explode. "Sam!"

"Yes, Freddork?"

By now Freddie's face was turning purple with fury. Carly's eyes widened, she was sure something bad was about to happen.

"Why?!" Freddie asked.

Sam's face twisted into a confused expression. "Why what?"

"Why do you have to insult me like that? Do you know how annoying it gets when a person who you call your 'friend' insults you practically everyday and probably won't stop until you die?!"

Sam tried to keep her face straight. She couldn't tell him why. It was her own secret why she always called him names and insulted him. Carly didn't even know. Nobody in the whole world except herself knew.

She tried to come up with another reason, a reason that wouldn't explain the real one of why she always insulted him.

"Um...b-because I just want to." She said, trying to act like it was true.

Freddie's face had begun to be more normal, but he could see straight through her lie. "I'm not talking to you _again_ until you tell me _why_ you keep torturing me like this." Then he stormed out of the room.

Carly sighed. She had a feeling that Freddie would finally ask that question. She'd often wondered it herself, but she knew that Sam wouldn't tell her.

_"I'm not talking to you _again_ until you tell me _why_ you keep torturing me like this." _The sentence kept repeating in Sam's head. She tried to reassure herself. _Freddie'll talk to me. He always does._

* * *

It was Friday night, iCarly time. Freddie trudged slowly up the stairs to the iCarly studio. He was thinking of his last sentence to Sam. "_I'm not talking to you again until you tell me why you keep torturing me like this." _How was he supposed to not talk to Sam during iCarly? He would have to think of a way.

Sam paced back and forth across the floor. Two days had gone by and still, no word from Freddie. He had pointedly ignored her during English class, barely even looked at her during lunch, and he hadn't come to Carly's house either. Sam had tried to talk to him about sixty times, but no luck.

_I guess he really meant it. _she thought. But if she didn't tell him why, Freddie possibly wouldn't ever talk to her again. And that practically killed her heart.

_If he doesn't talk to me before or after iCarly, I guess I'm going to have to tell him why._ she thought. It was a reason that she had kept a secret for almost three years, right about the time she met Freddie and became friends with him.

The elevator dinged and Carly came out, holding two water bottles. "Hey." she said brightly to Sam. She seemed oblivious to the fact that Freddie was ignoring Sam.

Sam didn't answer and kept pacing. She hoped she wouldn't forget her lines on iCarly. That would be a huge embarrassment.

Freddie stomped into the room slowly, looking everywhere but at Sam.

"Hi." Sam said, hoping Freddie would finally answer. He didn't. _There goes my luck. He probably won't talk to me after iCarly either!_

Carly stood in the middle of the room, preparing herself for the webshow.

Sam kept pacing, mentally preparing her explanation to Freddie for after the show. She couldn't stand being ignored by one of her best friends.

Freddie pointed the camera and said to Carly, "In 5, 4, 3, 2..."

Carly smile happily and said "I'm Carly!"

Sam was still pacing around the room. Carly looked at her weirdly and said, "And she's Sam. Sam! Say hi!"

Sam paced around the floor, hearing nothing but the words she was going to say to Freddie. She stared at the camera and said some non-understandable words.

Carly kept on smiling, as if nothing had happened. "Apparently, Sam's having a mental breakdown. Let's continue with the show."

**(Ten minutes later...)**

"Well, I'm Carly, she's Sam, and thanks for watching ME on iCarly. Sam? Say bye!!"

Sam looked at the camera and, again, said a few words that no one could possibly understand.

Freddie put down the camera. "Great show, Carly."

Carly nodded sarcastically. "Yeah, great. I did it all by myself, because _someone_ kept pacing around like a total maniac! Sam, why don't you just tell Freddie why you have to insult him so he'll talk to you and you'll be all normal?? I'll leave you two alone. When you're done and you're all made up, come downstairs. I think Spencer got a new pirate movie." She ran out the door.

Freddie sat down, waiting for Sam's explanation.

Sam took a deep breath, then began. "Freddie, I didn't mean to actually hurt you when saying all of those insults."

Freddie stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I only said that because I didn't want to admit to myself something. Something that I've kept a secret for almost three years."

Freddie sat there, his face blank.

"The secret was that... I like you Freddie. As like, more than a friend." Sam's face turned red, but she went on. "Ever since that day I met you, I've had a little crush on you. But as I got to know you better, I liked you even more. I didn't tell anyone, not even Carly because I was afraid that you would, you know, reject me or something. You've always liked Carly, so, I guess I was, I don't know, scared of what you might say if I actually told you."

Freddie's face was a mix of emotions. Happiness, confusion, and a lot of others Sam couldn't register.

"So, could you maybe, you know, talk to me now?" Sam added hopefully.

Freddie sighed and closed his eyes. "Sam, I never wanted you to know, but, I like you too. As more than a friend. Those insults never hurt me at all, I just wanted to know _why_. I guess I was kind of hoping you would say that."

Sam stared at the floor.

"So, we both like each other." Freddie said.

"And what does that mean?" Sam asked.

Freddie replied nervously, "That we're you know, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Sam grinned. "I guess so."

They hugged and headed for the elevator.

Sam leaned against the wall and faced Freddie. "Now you know that I really care."

* * *

**How did you like it? Review please and tell me!! **

**-Scribbles**


End file.
